


Can I take you home?

by Mliss



Category: Breathe Carolina
Genre: Dom!Kyle, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP (sort of), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliss/pseuds/Mliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your name must be Romance”, he slurs. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Is he really doing this right now..? </p><p>“David, you’re drunk..”, I say in the hopes of making him stop. </p><p>“Nah, I’m just impulsive”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Any (positive) criticism is appreciated :)

I take another sip of my drink as I look around the dance floor for what seems to be the thousandth time this evening. I lost David already at the beginning of the evening and I’m beginning to wonder if he’s still even inside the club. My train of thoughts gets interrupted by a person suddenly clinging to my neck. Well, speak of the devil.. 

“Hey there, good-lookin’..” David says after he just wrapped his arms around my neck. His breath smells heavily of liquor. 

“Hi, David..” I say, a bit annoyed by his behavior. 

“Your name must be Romance,” he slurs. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Is he really doing this right now..? 

“David, you’re drunk..” I say in the hopes of making him stop. 

“Nah, I’m just impulsive,” he says, grinning goofily. Then he turns around, facing the bar. “Bartender, another tequila shot, please!” he yells at the bartender. 

“No, no, no, no, no. I think you’ve had enough for tonight..” I tell him and I push him away from the bar, towards the exit of the club. He looks at me over his shoulder, grinning. 

“So, uh.. Can I take you home?” he asks and I let out a sigh again. 

“David, I think it’s best if I take you home..” I say as we leave the club and walk across the parking lot to David’s car. I reach into his pocket to get out the car keys and unlock the car. I hoist David inside and help him with the seatbelt before I get in on the driver’s side and start the car. I drive the car off the parking lot and start my way back to David’s apartment. All the way down to his place, he murmurs some song. I can’t really make out what he’s saying, but according to the melody it seems to be ‘My obsession’. Pretty ironic, because that’s exactly what he is to me. Ever since we started Breathe Carolina and therefore were around each other practically every second, I started developing this huge crush for him. Now I can’t get him out of my head anymore and you could say he’s kind of an obsession to me. 

Suddenly, a hand creeps up my leg, startling me and making my stomach burn. Biting my lip I attempt to think about other things than David’s hand nearly touching my scrotum, which fails, however, when he actually touches it. I take a deep breath and try to concentrate on the road again. When he removes his hand and leans his head against my shoulder instead, I silently thank God for not making this worse. Fortunately, he doesn’t do anything else than that for the rest of the drive and when I pull into the driveway, I let out a sigh of relief before getting out of the car. I help David get out of the car without falling and support him while walking up the driveway. When we arrive at the front door, I reach into my pocket to get out my keys. Good thing I have a key to his apartment, because I wouldn’t have been able to handle another time having to search his pockets for a key. While I’m trying to get the key inside the lock, David is covering my neck and cheek in wet, sloppy kisses, giving me a hard time concentrating. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. 

“David, as much as I love you hydrating my skin, I do need to concentrate for a moment so we can get inside and won’t freeze out here.. So would you please pause for a minute so I can get this done?” I ask him and he stops. 

“Oh.. Sure,” he giggles while I can finally concentrate enough on the door to unlock it.

I finally get the door opened and lead us inside. I close the door behind us and in the meanwhile, David has resumed kissing my neck, only this time he has included a hand sneaking under my shirt. I bite my lip and try to get him to the bedroom as quickly as possible, before I- too late.. I feel my jeans tightening around my crotch and close my eyes, wishing that this isn’t happening right now. Too bad though, ‘cause when I open my eyes again I’m still in David’s apartment, dragging him to the bedroom. When we arrive at the bedroom, he lays down on his bed. He suddenly pulls me down, which ends up in me straddling him. 

“Take me, Kyle..” he whispers huskily, making all of this even harder for me. I shake my head and sit up straight. 

“No, David.. I can’t do this,” I tell him and I crawl off the bed to leave, but he pulls me back. 

“Please..” he moans and kisses my neck again. I sigh. I can’t do this. I can’t take advantage of my best friend while he’s drunk, but I want him so badly.. Then he pulls me into a kiss and that’s when every morality I had disappears. I push my tongue into his mouth and meanwhile unbutton his pants to take them off. Meanwhile his hands are clawing at my shirt, which I take off eagerly, as well as his shirt. I remove his pants too and let my hands slide down his boxers. He moans at my touch, making me even hornier than I already am. After a few minutes of jerking him off, I kiss him again and tell him to flip over. Impatiently I take off my own jeans and merely pull down my boxers. I prepare him for what’s coming and slowly slide inside of him. His tense body tells me he’s in pain so I take it easy and fuck him gently. I finish sooner than I’d like to admit, but making him feel good is what counts more to me. When I pull out, he seems relieved. 

“Lie on your back, D,” I whisper to him and he turns over. I kiss him softly before trailing down his stomach and giving him a blowjob. He finishes quickly, moaning loudly and grabbing my hair tightly. I lie down on the bed, pulling my boxers back up and looking at David. He’s looking back at me, eyes half-shut. 

“I love you, Kyle..” he whispers, making my stomach burn once again. Oh, how I wish you did, David.. Though they do say drunken people always tell the truth, but I never really believed that. He turns around, leaving me staring at his back with a feeling of anxiety growing inside of me. All morality lost suddenly turns back to me and hits me right in the face as I realize what I just did and what awaits me tomorrow morning. I swallow and turn to stare at the ceiling. Let’s just hope he won’t ask what happened this night..


	2. Take me to infinity

I’m startled awake by a moaning sound. 

“Oh, my head..” I hear next to me and I turn over to see where the sound is coming from. I freeze at the sight of David next to me, naked and hungover, because I remember every single second from last night again and I realize that this isn’t good. 

He looks at me bewildered, “Wha.. Kyle..? What are you doing here? And why am I naked..?”. He groans and squints his eyes before looking back at me again. “What happened last night..?” he asks, the question I have been dreading since last night. I swallow and take a deep breath. 

“Well..” I begin, “You um.. Got kinda drunk last night.. You were even flirting with the lyrics of ‘Can I take you home?’..”. He chuckles. “..with me.” I add and his smile drops. “Anyway, I had to take you home and when we got here.. Well, basically, we had sex..” I finish and with my last words his eyes widen, making them even bigger than they usually already are. The silence that follows tells me everything I need to know. A pain grows inside my chest and I get up to dress up and get out of here. “D..” I say while putting my jeans on, but he interrupts me. 

“Wait, wait.. So.. We had sex..? You and me..?” he asks. 

“Yep,” I say while pulling my shirt over my head, “And I apologize for that. I should have never done that and I understand if you don’t ever wanna see me again”. I grab my jacket from the floor and turn around to him one last time. “Goodbye David, it was fun while it lasted. I’m sorry..” I tell him and I turn around to leave. 

“No, no, no, Kyle! Wait!” he yells then, making me stop in my tracks. I hear the soft rustling of fabric and turn around to see what the fuck he is doing, when I feel two arms wrap around me. I look down and see David hugging me. 

“D, what the hell are you doing..?” I ask him. 

“I’m hugging you,” he answers, sounding muffled by my shirt. 

“I see that, yes.. But why are you doing that..?” I ask. He looks up at me with his big eyes. 

“Because I love you too..” he answers with a small smile, which drops again almost immediately, “Or.. Did you have sex with me just because..?”. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth and I smile at him. 

“No. I did it because I’ve been in love with you ever since our first tour. You’re stuck in my head and I can’t get you out..” I answer and he shows me the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. Then a blush creeps onto his cheeks and he looks away. 

“So uh.. What now..?” he asks. I think for a second and then decide to do what feels right. I lean down and let my lips softly touch his. I’m taken by surprise when he deepens the kiss and his tongue invades my mouth, but I soon take control again. I push him backwards, down onto the bed and break the kiss for a breathing pause. He looks up at me and suddenly chuckles again. 

“What?” I ask him and he smiles at me. 

“So.. I was flirting with my own lyrics, huh..?” he asks, grinning. 

I chuckle too, “Well, yeah.. You seriously called me ‘Romance’..”. 

He laughs at that, “Wow.. That’s really bad. I must’ve been completely wasted then..”. 

“You were..” I answer, “Now, shh”.

I kiss him again, only to break away because his hands are pulling at my shirt, nudging me to take it off. With my shirt removed I lean down again and kiss him more passionately. His fingers are softly trailing down my stomach, giving me goose bumps. They end up at the rim of my jeans, unbuttoning them and then slowly pulling the fabric down. I break the kiss again. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this for real now..?” I ask him. He smirks. 

“Hell yeah, babe,” he answers and he pulls me down again, his mouth next to my ear. 

“Take me to infinity,” he whispers huskily. 

I smirk at him, “Oh, I will..”.


End file.
